Mystreets AU! The Magnificent Friends
by AsianBoy32
Summary: The Loud discover Albert old past. So Pop-pop will tell them a story about his teenage life in WW2 with the MyStreet friends.
1. chapter 1

Royal Woods, 2017

The Loud family were visiting their old Man, Albert, or rather being called Pop-Pop. Albert love being called Pop-pop than being called Grandfather or Grandpa. He like his grandchildrens visit him especially Lincoln. Lincoln always been his favourite grandson than his other grandchilders. As the Loud family arrived at the retirement house, Albert standing in front of the entrances waiting for his grandchildren arrival.

All: Pop-pop!

Albert: Kids!

All of them hug him and Albert hug them back.

Albert:(stop hugging) Go inside kids, there plenty of plaything waiting for you inside!

All: Yay! (run inside)

Mrs. Loud: Are you sure you could take this, Dad?

Albert: Of course, Rita. I will take care of them like how I take care of you when you were little.

Mr. Loud: Thanks, Dad. We really appreciates it.

The loud parents went to the van and drive to their workplace for a weeks. Albert sigh then joined his grandchildren.

Meanwhile, Lincoln sitting on the chair next to his Pop-pop bed while watching his siblings doing their stuffs.

Lincoln:(sigh) Like always...

Lincoln look around if he got anything to do that could destroy his boredom. Lincoln saw Albert's old photo album laying on the floor.

Albert: Want to see it?

Lincoln:(suprise) Huh? Sure.

Lincoln walk to the album and take it then gave it to Albert. Albert take the album from Lincoln then show his old memories of his life in the past.

Albert: This is a photo about me and your Grandma marriage.

Lori:(appeared) Marriage?! Can I join?

Lincoln: Sure.

Luna: Can I join?

Luan: Me too!

All: us too!

Albert:(chuckled) Sure. Come here.

All the loud gathering to their Pop-pop to see the old photo of his memories. Albert slide the next page.

Albert: This is photo about your mom first walk.

Albert slide the next page.

Albert:(laughing) This is a photo about how hilarious your father is in highschool.

All of them see their father wearing an Elf costumes on the stages. They burst to laugh. Albert swiped the tears of his laugh then slide the next page.

Albert: And this is...(sad) A photo of my friends.

Lori:(notice) Pop-pop? What wrong?

The photo showing them a pictures of Albert's friends. There a tall teenager biy look tough, a gothic teens wearing WW2 soldier uniforms, a blonde tough teen, Blue hair teenager boy, Grey hair boy, A brown hair boy and lastly Albert himself in young age. Suddenly, Lana interrupt.

Lana: Pop-pop, who are they?

Albert: This is my old friends since we were kids like you, Lana.

Lori: oooh~ Who this handsome?

Albert: That Aaron Lycan. The toughest and most care person in the platoon.

Lincoln: Who this?

Albert: That Travis. We call him Grey cuz his hair were grey.

Lucy: This one look gothic.

Albert: That Zane. He look like a gothic but he actually a sensitive guy. Heh.

Leni: this one?

Albert: that Garroth. Like Aaron he tough.

Luna: How about this blue hair champ?

Albert: That Dante. He a man that all women wanted.

Lincoln: This one?

Albert: That my best friends, Laurence. A heartful Medic that has heart to anyone and anybody.

Lincoln: What year is that? Look old.

Albert: it a year where Nazis launch the war crime.

...


	2. Chapter 2

1944,

Normandy Landings,

D-day, 6 June 1944, After the day me and my friends training in military. Trust me that day was horrifying.

Inside Troops ship,

Albert, Travis and Dante playing Poker on the table while Albert is smoking. On that day, Albert and his friends is 19 years old.

Albert:(put the card) Boom! I win!

Travis: What?! Seriously?! How?!

Dante: You so skills in this game.

Albert: I'm always go out in late night.

Travis: No wonder why your mom were so angry to you.

Albert: You know it.

Lana(off screen): You always go out Late night? Like Luna?

Luna: hey!

Albert: Yep!

Albert look around and see Zane writing his books. Maybe writing some poems or plan for his evilness.

Albert: What are you writing about, Zane?

Zane: None of your business!

Lucy: Sounds like he a vegan who like black than goth.

Albert: Trust me. He a real sweetheart.

Garroth: Probably writing a love letters to her Japanese girlfriend, Kawaii-Chan.

All: oooooooo~

Zane: Shut up!

Aaron: Gentlemen!

All: Sergeant!(salute)

Lori: oooo~ A Sergeant~

Back to the 1944...

Aaron: Sounds like you having fun?

Albert: Of course, Sergeant!

Aaron: Please, I'm your friends. Called me Aaron.

Travis: Sure, Sergeant Aaron!

Aaron: funny. Anyway, you guys need to go. Commander Davis giving some speech.

Travis: Gonna see it! (run upstairs)

Everyone follow Travis behind except Aaron and Albert.

Aaron: Hey, Albert?

Albert: Yeah?

Aaron: How you and your family? Good?

Albert: Yeah, Fine. You?

Aaron: Good. Good.

They finally went upstairs. Commander Davis standing on a stage while giving some speech.

Lincoln: Can we skip the speech part? It kinda lame.

Albert: Alright then.

After the speech, Albert holding the M1 Garand then go the ladder down to the landing crafts. Aaron carefully help Albert get down to the Landing crafts.

Albert: thanks.

Aaron: your welcome.

???: Alright, Let's go!

Lincoln(off screen): Wait, who that?

Albert: That our Babysitter, Abdul.

Leni: Sound like a Muslims name.

Lori: or Rather Arabic name.

Albert: he both.

Lincoln: Both?

Albert: Yeah, Abdul was Iraqi-American soldier.

All: (nodded) Oooooh.

Lisa: what his occupations?

Albert: ... He actually...

1944...

Albert: ...Lieutenant, how are we gonna do this?

Abdul: Simple. Destroy the tripwires and then attack the bunkers. Like the trainings!

Garroth: (upset) I hope I'm remember that training.

Travis: Don't worry, we'll cover ya!

Landings craft Sailor: Hey, Albert! Can you light my cigarettes?

Albert take his lighter and flash it. Albert leaned to the Sailor closer to light up his cigarettes. Suddenly, a bullets hit Albert's lighter.

Abdul: Get down! (go cover)

All the soldiers duck from getting shot from the Germans bunkers.

Abdul: Full speed ahead!

Sailor: but-

Aaron: Just do what Lieutenant orders!

the Sailor make the crafts maximum speed until a burning landing craft crash to them and landed on the beach without safely. Germans bunkers shoot other platoons except Albert and his friends.

Abdul: Go to the side! (jump to the side of the craft)

Aaron, Travis, Dante, Garroth, Zane, Laurence and Albert follow Abdul by jumping to the side of the Craft without getting shot.

Albert take out his head from the water and breath for air until Abdul help him up.

Abdul:(cover from shot and turn to Albert) Keep your head down and keep moving!!!

Abdul run to irons that were X shaped and stood on the beach plus use it as cover from enemy machine guns or any attacks. Albert follow Abdul from behind and trip to the American corpse. Albert back away and saw Abdul handed him a bangalore.

Abdul: TAKE THE BANGALORE AND USE IT TO DESTROYED THE TRIPWIRES!

Albert didn't hear him because his mind became blurr and can't think straight.

Abdul: ALBERT, THIS IS WHAT YOU TRAINING FOR! TAKE THE BANGER AND DESTROY THE TRIPWIRES, UNDERSTAND?

Albert: Y-yes.

Abdul: GOOD! (run to the battlefield)

Albert grab the banger. Albert were scared at first but then he courage himself and run towards the tripwires. Albert take cover by do the prone positions. Laurence appeared.

Laurence: Albert, use the banger I'll cover you! (shoot the Germans)

Albert shakily setting the banger to the tripwires and suddenly part of the banger accidently slip to the ground. Fortunately, Laurence help him by giving Albert part of the banger.

Laurence: We can through this together.

Albert:(nod) Yeah.

Albert finish setting banger then he start to make the banger explode.

Albert:(throw the banger to the tripwire) FIRE IN THE HOLE!

BOOM!

Laurence:(stood up) THIS WAY! (running towards the bunkers)

Albert stood up and immediately grabbed his M1 Garand and follow Laurence from behind.

2017...

Lynn: And then what happened?

Albert: Something unexpected...

1944...

an American flamethrower trooper burn the Germans alive while Laurence and Albert standing behind the trooper and help him by shooting other Germans.

Laurence: C'mon we're almost there! (run pass the trooper)

Albert: Laurence WAIT!

Laurence turn to Albert until one Germans soldier appeared and shoot Laurence from behind.

Albert: LAURENCE!!!!!!!

the trooper burn the Germans alive and defend Laurence while Albert run to him.

Albert: Laurence, stay with me!

Laurence: Albert?

Albert: Yeah?

Laurence: Get me the fuck outta here!

Albert: I will, Laurence! Let's go!

The trooper heard him and follow Albert to the safe place while dragging Laurence.

Lola: Did he make it?

Albert: ...

Lori: Pop-pop?

Albert: ... (low voice) he didn't make it.

1944...

Albert: Almost there, buddy! Hang in there!

Albert and the trooper almost reach the safe place for American to get heal.

Albert: we're almost there!

Laurence: ...

Albert: Laurence?

Trooper: Germans!

Albert look to the few army of Germans running to them. Albert quickly dragged Laurence to safety and so the trooper. The other American soldiers shot down the enemies to protect them three.

Albert: (put him down) Laurence, stay with us! Laurence?

Laurence still didn't answer.

Albert: MEDIC!

Medic: (came to them and check his pulse) ... he gone, private.

Albert: (shocked) What?... Laurence? LAURENCE!!!

2017...

All: (gasp)

Albert: I tried to save him... (voice crack) He didn't make it. (sobbing)

Lincoln: We're sorry to hear that, Pop-pop.

Lori: Maybe we should stop right now.

Albert: (wipe his tears) no no it okay. It just an old memories...

to be continued...


End file.
